visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
KISAKI
KISAKI (born March 10th, 1976 in Wakayama) is the head and producer of the indies label UNDER CODE PRODUCTION. Biography Bands * Levia - 1993 ~ 1994 * LAYBIAL - 1994 * SHEY≠DE - 1994 * KISAKI PROJECT project - 1994; 2002 ~ October 8th, 2004; 2006 ~ 2007 * GARDEN - 1994 ~ 1995 * STELLA MARIA - 1995 * La:Sadie's - December 1995 ~ January 15th, 1997 * MIRAGE - January 1997 ~ March 29th, 2000 * Syndrome - January 16th, 2000 ~ December 18th, 2002 * Phantasmagoria - November 1st, 2004 ~ August 31st, 2007 * KISAKI project - August 2007 (studio only) Session bands * 廃人黒薔薇族 (Haijin Kurobarazoku) - 1995 (黒夢 cover band) * 妃＆関西貴族 (Kisaki & Kansai Kizoku) - 2003 ~ 2004, 2006 ~ 2007 As support member * Ruby - 1995 * ∀NTI FEMINISM - 1998 ~ 2002 Works Labels * Matina - November 1st 1997 ~ December 31st 2002 * UNDER CODE PRODUCTION - March 10th, 2003 ~ present Produced bands * Arc * Anjyu' * attic * chariots * ClearVeil * Dali * Deshabillz * hurts * Kibou-YA * ネガ * Siva * Vagerke Others * Deshabillz - ああ…風樹の歎～実の生る木は花から知れると教えよう…汚れた皆さんお久し振りです、汚れた皆様はじめまして…～ (composer) Discography Albums & EPs With MIRAGE: * 1997.10.25 Arcadia (EP) * 1998.12.23 Risk en Eve (EP) With Syndrome: * 2000.12.20 蘇生 (Sosei) (EP) * 2002.04.10 CORE -黒夜現- (CORE -Kuyautsutsu-) (EP) * 2002.04.10 CORE -白昼夢- (CORE -Hakuchuumu-) (EP) With 妃＆関西貴族: * 2003.08.20 HYSTERIC DANCE (EP) * 2004.06.08 Burst Songs (EP) * 2004.11.?? BLACK MILKY (EP) With KISAKI PROJECT: * 2004.04.28 肖像～in the Cradle～ (Shouzou) With Phantasmagoria: * 2005.10.21 Splendor of Sanctuary * 2006.09.20 Synthesis Songs (EP) * 2006.12.20 subjective or ideal (EP) * 2006.12.20 signs of fragment (EP) Singles & Demos With KISAKI PROJECT: *1994.11.10 ONCE... tape *2003.08.20 回顧録 第一章 -完全盤- (Kaikoroku dai ichi shou -kanzen ban-) *2003.12.25 記憶～after confession～ (Kioku) *2003.12.25 道標～Color of Labyrinth～ (Michishirube) *2004.05.31 砂時計～never ending memories～ (Sunadokei) *2007.01.10 枯想 (Kasou) *2007.02.14 深絆 (Shinki) *2007.06.20 描写風 (Byoushafuu) With STELLA MARIA: * 1995.??.?? Tabularasa tape * 1995.11.25 AI DOLL tape With La:Sadie's: * 1996.03.01 架空ト現実... (Kakuu to Genjitsu...) tape * 1996.04.15 生命ノ罪... (Seimei no Tsumi...) tape * 1996.04.15 還ラザル記憶... (Kaerazaru Kioku...) tape * 1996.05.10 腐乱ユエニ... (Furan Yue ni) tape * 1996.08.10 十字架ニ捧ゲル夢... (緑) (Juujika ni Sasageru Yume... Midori) tape * 1996.08.10 十字架ニ捧ゲル夢... (青) (Juujika ni Sasageru Yume... Ao) tape * 1996.08.10 十字架ニ捧ゲル夢... (赤) (Juujika ni Sasageru Yume... Aka) tape * 1996.08.29 生命ノ罪... (Seimei no Tsumi...) tape * 1996.10.21 呪ワレタ楽園ノ影... (Norowareta Rakuen no Kage...) tape * 1996.12.20 objexxx * 1997.02.14 Lu:Ciel With MIRAGE: * 1997.03.?? 百花繚乱 (Hyakka Ryouran) tape * 1997.04.04 en:Rouge tape * 1997.04.21 Silhouette * 1997.05.21 Syndrome * 1997.06.21 Genesis * 1997.08.?? MIRAGE (DT) tape * 1997.08.?? 公認海賊盤#1 tape * 1997.12.01 流星 (Ryuusei) * 1997.12.13 Solitude xxx -最終夜- tape * 1997.12.13 黒の楽園 (Kuro no rakuen) tape * 1998.02.14 赤の楽園 (Aka no rakuen) tape * 1998.03.21 摩天楼の囁き (Matenrou no sasayaki) tape] * 1998.06.30 Rain * 1998.10.09 Grave～古エノ眠リ～ (Furu e no min) tape * 1999.06.30 ...Air With Syndrome: * 2000.03.01 兎と羊 (Usagi to hitsuji) * 2000.03.15 SEXUAL tape * 2000.06.15 destruction of SEXUAL tape * 2000.07.12 涙ノ下弦... (Namida no kagen) * 2000.09.10 「蟷～age1945～」～Psycho Cremation～ (Tou) tape * 2000.10.01 Vogue tape * 2000.11.22 fiction * 2001.01.20 兎と羊～new version～ (Usagi to hitsuji) * 2001.01.20 SLEPT DOLL * 2001.02.28 Nostalgia * 2001.03.25 De≠Light tape * 2001.06.06 ...if～reflect yourselves～ * 2001.06.10 DEARS... * 2001.11.23 存在理由～Raison d'être～ (Seizenriyuu) tape * 2002.03.14 Megaromania * 2002.04.27 アルビノ-ACOUSTIC VERSION- (ALBINO) * 2002.08.07 小夜時雨 (Sayoshigure) * 2002.09.29 死街譚 (Shigaitan With 妃＆関西貴族: * 2004.10.08 飼い主は犬 (Kainushi wa inu) With Phantasmagoria: * 2004.12.21 Material pain * 2004.12.22 Moonlight Revival * 2005.06.01 NEVER REBELLION * 2005.10.19 未完成とギルト (Mikansei to GUILT) * 2006.01.22 神創曲～Variant Jihad～ (Shinsoukyoku) * 2006.02.22 狂想曲～Cruel Crucible～ (Kyousoukyoku) * 2006.03.22 幻想曲～Eternal Silence～ (Gensoukyoku) * 2006.12.13 under the veil * 2007.02.14 Vain * 2007.07.18 神歌 (Kamiuta) As KISAKI: * 2007.08.28 fragments voice * 2007.10.31 memory of tears～忘却の落陽に映る情景～ (boukyaku no rakuyou ni utsuru joukei) External Links * Real Creator: KISAKI's official blog * UNDER CODE PRODUCTION * AI DOLL (fansite) Category:Artist